Various methods and devices are known for the enrichment of D.sub.2 O in solutions of D.sub.2 O and H.sub.2 O. Deuterium oxide, D.sub.2 O, is useful in tracing, and as a moderator in nuclear reactors. There is therefore a continual need for D.sub.2 O or heavy water.
A prior method of producing higher concentrations of D.sub.2 O has involved isotopic exchange in the presence of a catalyst. For example, Urey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,379, issued Sept. 28, 1954, relates to a process for production of deuterium oxide by injecting hydrogen and water together into a column or reaction chamber, and catalyzing the equilibrium reaction wherein there is an exchange of the heavy and light isotopes. Butler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,667, issued Nov. 21, 1978, also relies upon this isotope exchange as an aqueous solution attempt to reach the equilibrium constant.
The present invention relies neither upon the injection of hydrogen into the aqueous solution, nor upon the isotope exchange which occurs relating to achievement of equilibrium. Instead, it is dependent upon molecular realignment changes which occur in a solution of D.sub.2 O and H.sub.2 O, in the presence of a particular form of ruthenium.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide for an improved method of enriching D.sub.2 O in solutions of D.sub.2 O with H.sub.2 O.
It is a further object to provide for enrichment of D.sub.2 O by utilization of the discovery that D.sub.2 O desorbs more quickly from a particular surface of crystalline ruthenium than does H.sub.2 O.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide for enrichment of D.sub.2 O by passage of a solution of D.sub.2 O in H.sub.2 O in the steam phase over a fine particle high surface area of ruthenium (001).